La segunda de las mil y una noches
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta historia está basada en la segunda noche de amor que pasaron Sehrazat y Onur. Me resultó interesante explorar la diferencia entre la primera noche, cargada de culpa y deseo y esta, en la que el amor se sobrepuso a todo. Espero que les guste! M porque lógicamente contiene temas de adultos.


**Esta historia va dedicada a las chicas del grupo que me la pidieron y trabajaron para inspirarme! Gracias! **

**La segunda de las mil y una noches**

Un par de meses luego de la primera noche juntos, las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Sehrazat y Onur tenían una relación ahora, se habían recuperado de innumerables problemas, incluso una boda fallida pero su único encuentro había sido aquella noche negra, aquel error, que quizá no lo había sido tanto porque les había permitido conocerse íntimamente y terminar de enamorarse.

Onur fue a buscarla a su casa, a rescatarla más bien, porque en pleno invierno se había quedado sin luz y estaba al borde del congelamiento y la había llevado a su casa a pasar la noche. Ella no conocía la casa de él, apenas había llegado hasta la puerta y de inmediato se sintió cómoda, inmersa en su mundo…

Él le sonrió con picardía cuando ella cayó en cuenta de que estaban solos, porque su mucama, se había ido a cuidar a su madre y Kaan estaba con sus abuelos.

Allí Sehrazat se dio cuenta de que probablemente esa noche no podría escapar, y tampoco quería hacerlo. No quiso pensar en lo que habían vivido aquella vez, todo tenía que ser nuevo, mejor, más romántico e intenso porque ellos querían compartirlo, ahora sí estaban de acuerdo…

Onur se sentó a su lado y la vio observando una fotografía de ellos con Kaan, él dejó el portarretratos de lado y ella se quejó de frío, sumergiéndose en sus brazos.

-Tu casa es como la imaginé- le dijo ella sonriendo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así que imaginaste mi casa…- la desafió él, que constantemente quería probar el interés de ella hacia él.

-¿Y tú qué crees? – ella estaba decidida a no achicarse.

-Entonces… ¿también imaginaste _nuestra_ casa? - dijo mientras miraba sus labios y jugaba con su cabello.

-No, no lo hice- respondió ella con una sonrisa, dejándose llevar por las caricias de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que la imaginemos juntos…- le dijo y él sintió que no podía reprimirse más.

Se reunieron en un beso cariñoso, pero que prometía más. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos.

Luego del beso él se quedó mirándola como si la viera por primera vez y sintió su cuerpo erizarse cuando ella miró sus labios y se inclinó, buscándolos, porque también lo deseaba con igual intensidad que él…

Onur acarició su cara y la tomó del mentón, sus labios a milímetros de los de ella, queriendo disfrutar el momento, saborear la anticipación. Ella le siguió el juego, su corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones, casi desesperada, pero escondida tras la máscara de la seriedad.

Y al ver que él se acercaba, pero no la besaba, Sehrazat levantó sus ojos y lo miró, rogándole que la tortura se terminara, deseándolo casi dolorosamente y entonces sintió las manos de él enredadas en su cabello e inclinó su cabeza para escucharlo murmurar…

-Te amo…- le dijo acariciándola con su aliento suave y ella giró la cabeza y finalmente, luego de tanta tortura, sus labios se encontraron intensamente y él se adueñó de su boca y no demoró nada en tener acceso a ella, Sehrazat lo estimulaba a la par de él, con una mezcla de dulzura y deseo que lo cautivaron.

Él sostuvo su cara con una mano y con la otra tomó una mano de ella, deslizando sus dedos para acariciar su piel.

Sehrazat lo miró con deseo cuando sus bocas se separaron luego de un momento y él deslizó su mano por el hombro de ella, dejando caer el saco que ella llevaba para abrigarse, descubriendo su hombro, su piel suave deleitándolo aún antes de poder tocarla.

Ella lo ayudó a quitarle la manga y él no pudo evitar rozar su pecho al momento de volver a abrazarla, mientras ella volvía a besarlo, acariciando su cara, profundizando el beso.

Onur no pudo esperar más y mientras ella lo acariciaba con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, deslizó la musculosa blanca de ella hacia abajo y testeó con sus yemas, la piel de su hombro…

Sus dedos volvieron a enredarse en el oscuro cabello de ella y suspiró al sentir que Sehrazat desabotonaba su camisa, tal como aquella noche.

Onur interrumpió el beso y retiró toda la parte de arriba de la ropa de ella, que había quedado a medio camino y ella le quitó la camisa para que sus torsos volvieran a encontrarse, piel contra piel.

Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano mientras sus ojos la acariciaban. Sehrazat se apretó contra él y sonrió al sentir esa cómoda familiaridad de los latidos de su corazón mezclados con los de él.

-Te amo…- le repitió él y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Ella se aferró a él y besó su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Él la bajó a los pies de su cama y la volvió a apretar en sus brazos mientras sus manos deslizaban hacia abajo su jean y ropa interior en un solo movimiento.

La escuchó jadear al sentir su erección contra su pubis y se mantuvo quieto cuando sus manos trabajaron para deshacerse de sus pantalones que eran la única barrera entre ambos.

-Sehrazat…- jadeó él, totalmente entregado a sus caricias.

Ella lo rozó con sus dedos, estimulándolo durante un instante y él la tomó de los hombros y la depositó en la cama empujándola suavemente mientras su boca se adueñaba de la de ella.

De pronto, Onur levantó la cabeza, estaba preocupado, distinto, ella lo observó un momento, tratando de decodificarlo. Él solo la miró, sus ojos acariciando su cuerpo…

-Onur…- jadeó ella necesitada de mayor contacto.

-Sehrazat…- dijo solo él y ella acarició su cara y de pronto lo comprendió.

Sehrazat lo empujó suavemente y se posicionó sobre él. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella sonrió confiada.

-Las cosas han cambiado, Onur… nosotros lo hemos hecho… - dijo y se inclinó para besarlo.

Onur entrecerró los ojos y asintió, deslizando sus dedos por los costados del cuerpo de ella.

Sehrazat se inclinó otra vez sobre él y besó su cuello, él levantó las manos y acarició su pecho, estimulándola de tal manera que ella terminó jadeando, entrecerrando los ojos, concentrada en sentirlo…

Él parecía en estado de trance, observándola, no quería perderse ninguno de sus gestos, era cierto que esa primera noche había sido muy especial entre ellos, pero esta era totalmente distinta, porque ella mostraba abiertamente su deseo por él.

Sehrazat lo miró un momento cuando él se perdió en sus ojos y ella intuyó que todavía tenía algunas dudas…

-Onur… Onur… no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí... que finalmente estemos juntos...

-¿De verdad no desaparecerás y me daré cuenta de que todo es un sueño? - le dijo y ella se mordió el labio y luego sonrió.

-Mírame…- le dijo y descendió sobre él, tomándolo casi en cámara lenta, milímetro a milímetro, sin dejar de mirarlo- yo te deseo, como aquella vez… la diferencia es que ahora puedo decírtelo mirándote a los ojos… puedo actuar en consecuencia sin que pienses que soy una cualquiera…

Onur asintió, se le hacía difícil poder hablar, aunque las sensaciones que estaba viviendo eran indescriptibles.

Ella se quedó quieta, respetando sus tiempos y sonrió cuando sintió las manos de él ascendiendo por su cadera hasta llegar a su abdomen y por fin a su pecho, estimulándolo otra vez, hasta hacerla jadear de placer…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a mecerse suavemente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con cada caricia de él. Onur se incorporó y reemplazó sus dedos por su boca, su cara literalmente sumergida en ella.

Ella lo sostuvo, acariciando su nuca y no dejó de moverse. Se sentía increíble tenerlo así, como tanto había fantaseado con tenerlo… sobre todo luego de esa noche…

Un momento más tarde, él la miró desde donde estaba, pegado a su pecho y la vio morderse el labio, disfrutando.

Sus manos ascendieron y se enredaron en su cabello. Ella agachó un poco la cabeza y él sumergió su nariz en la curva de su cuello…

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que extrañé esta sensación durante estos meses? - le preguntó él luego de considerar que había saciado su necesidad de sentir su aroma.

-Me pasó lo mismo…- admitió ella en voz baja.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y la tomó de la cara, sus bocas entremezclando el aliento- necesito que me digas…

-¿Qué quieres oír? - le preguntó ella.

-Lo que sientes…- murmuró él tomando el control de los movimientos de ambos, acelerando el ritmo, yendo cada vez más profundo.

-Me haces sentir increíble…- le dijo ella sobre sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente.

-¿Y? - insistió él, luego del beso.

-Eché de menos tus caricias estos meses… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, aunque por momentos me sentía avergonzada de desearte por todo lo que sufrí por esa noche… miles de veces me rebelé contra ese deseo pero la verdad es que existió… yo no quería irme esa mañana… quería quedarme para siempre contigo… pero estaba enojada, angustiada y cuando me propusiste matrimonio… yo…- dijo y lo miró, él estaba sorprendido y la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Por favor sigue…- le dijo él, sus movimientos se habían detenido por completo.

-Cuando me propusiste matrimonio quise arrojarme en tus brazos, pero me sentía tan sucia… - dijo y él le secó una lágrima que caía.

-No… mi vida… ambos nos equivocamos, pero yo fui quien más lo hizo… - le dijo besando sus párpados.

-Onur… te necesito… por favor, necesito volver a sentirte… - le dijo en tono casi de ruego y él la besó en los labios mientras comenzaba a moverse otra vez, la excitación renovándose de a poco.

-Si… si, por supuesto… te amo… te amo, Sehrazat…- dijo él desesperado otra vez.

Durante un buen rato, sus movimientos fueron acompañados por los deliciosos sonidos de ella, en respuesta a lo que él le hacía sentir. Onur la escuchó estremecerse y supo que el máximo placer estaba cerca…

-Amor…- dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos, rogándole que no se detuviera- por favor… dímelo… necesito oírlo…

-Onur… te amo… te amo…- le dijo ella mientras el clímax la asaltaba y nublaba su visión.

Él la observó con una sonrisa y mientras la sujetaba temiendo que se sintiera débil, explotó cálidamente en ella y entrecerró los ojos extasiado.

Sehrazat lo besó con ternura y hundió su nariz en el cuello de él. Se desconectaron y él la hizo girar para quedarse acurrucado a sus espaldas, su cuerpo siguiendo su contorno, pegado a ella. Su cálido aliento rozando su nuca.

El corazón de ella aún latía agitado y Sehrazat cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, esa intimidad que había añorado.

* * *

Se quedaron dormidos en esa posición y ella fue quien se despertó primero, suspirando contenta y satisfecha. Movió suavemente su cadera, instintivamente y sonrió al sentir la erección matinal de él rozándola.

Cerró los ojos, todo eso se sentía demasiado bien. Se movió un poco más, rozándolo a propósito y lo sintió crecer sobre su espalda baja.

Se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que él seguía dormido. Pensó en girar para acariciarlo, pero solo estiró su mano y lo acarició desde donde estaba.

Él se quejó un poco, suspirando contra su nuca y cuando ella creyó que todo se había desvanecido, sintió los dedos de él ascender por sus caderas y luego bajar por su abdomen y situarse justo donde ella los necesitaba. Onur se balanceaba suavemente rozándola en la espalda baja mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas y la estimulaban.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos, un momento después cuando lo sintió en ella cálidamente, completándola. Las manos de él ascendieron hasta su pecho y su nariz se hundió en su nuca mientras se movía contra ella.

Los movimientos se hicieron más profundos e intensos y ella se sintió tan estimulada que alcanzó el clímax diciendo su nombre, y lo escuchó en su oído repitiendo que la amaba mientras se dejaba ir en oleadas de placer…

Cuando él se recuperaba de su propio clímax, ella sonrió casi sin fuerzas y sintió los labios de él otra vez en su oído…

-Buenos días mi amor…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada alegre.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y él la hizo girar para acurrucarla en sus brazos.

Sehrazat sonrió genuinamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Era imposible que se complementaran mejor en el plano físico de lo que habían pensado… la primera noche, la tan nombrada noche negra los había empujado a estar juntos, pero esta noche habían hecho el amor, realmente… y había sido increíble…

Onur la apretó entre sus brazos y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

-Dime que no tienes que irte temprano…- protestó cuando la sintió moverse en sus brazos.

-De hecho…- dijo y sonrió provocativa cuando las manos de él volvieron a acariciarla, renovando el deseo- creo que tengo un rato más…- le aseguró y volvieron a perderse, uno en brazos del otro...

* * *

**Bueno, como dije, espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
